Embodiments of the invention relate, in general, to computing, and more specifically, to a common opening for air flow and speaker outflow.
A typical portable computing device includes a processor that generates heat. Hence, a heat-dissipation mechanism such as a fan is required to transfer the heat generated away from the processor. To accommodate the fan, a relatively large chamber is required to ensure effective heat dissipation. As portable devices become smaller in size, the large chamber required hinders the potential reduction in size that is possible.